


Valentine's Day, Potter

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Short, fluffy bit of smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

| 1 | 

| NC-17 | 

| HP/DM|

/ Short, fluffy bit of smut. 

| Notes: Well. Sap. *slaps forehead* I can't believe I was talked in to this. Heh, but all things have a bright side so I gave it a little...twist. Slight language, smut, depravity and FLUFF. PWP. Happy V-Day to Mag. Ta. | 

| Disclaimer: There is absolutely no profit being made off any of this. The copyrighted characters and their world are being used without permission and for personal entertainment only. We are not claiming any of them are ours, we only claim our respective characters and the imagenation behind the story. All things "Harry Potter" are owned by JK Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. This work is not intended to challenge the copyright in any way.|

* * *

Malfoy/Potter residence in London

 

Harry Potter had a feeling. If that wasn’t astonishing enough, it was a bad feeling, a certain sense of impending doom.   
It was a rather nice day in February, maybe slightly windy, but nice. He thought he could spend it catching up on his correspondence and maybe even take his broom out for a bit if he needed to relax. His lover had been gone since the day before and he had no idea when the blond would be back, he had seemed excited about something. He reckoned Draco would be back in time for dinner, as usual.

The only odd thing was that his lover had left him a note.   
_“Can’t wait for tomorrow, Love Draco.”_

It had been puzzling, Harry had no idea what was so special about ‘tomorrow’ that he had to leave a note. There were no birthdays, no anniversaries, nothing.  
But no matter what it was he figured the bad feeling was just his way of dealing with a Draco-less environment since Draco was always there and Draco being gone was the only odd thing he could come up with.

When he walked down the stairs he was welcomed by the pleasant smell of pancakes. And raspberry syrup, don’t you forget the raspberry syrup. After further inspection he discovered freshly squeezed orange juice as well, and a black card with a green glittery heart on the front. When he opened it he read:

_“Love you forever you reprobate,_

_happy Valentine ’s Day,_

_Drac”_

When two strong arms closed around his waist the realisation of his mistake hit full force- he had forgotten all about Valentine’s Day.

“Good morning Harry.” His lover whispered in his ear. Draco smelled like fresh dough and expensive French aftershave. He had pepared.

“G…good morning, Draco.” He mumbled. He turned around and kissed his grinning lover. 

Draco reached behind him and produced a little black box, handing it to Harry with a grin. When he opened it he couldn’t help the smile. The pendant was gorgeous; it was an animated lion’s head with a serpent biting his own tail encircling it. It didn’t help his bad feeling one bit though. He had no idea how to tell him.

“Thank you Draco, it's beautiful…I...” he took a very deep breath and sat down.

“Yes, I thought you might like. Now eat your breakfast, I want to see what you got me!” the other said and bounced off in to the living-room.   
Harry ate, agonizing bite after agonizing bite, hoping to come up with an appropriate course of action. Typically, none came.

He had to go and face the proverbial music. When he walked in to the living-room he groaned. The curtains were closed and music was playing softly. It looked like a 70’s porn movie set, at least it would have if Harry knew what a 70’s porn movie set looked like.

“Draco, listen…Drac?”

“Yes, Harry?” he heard Draco say behind him.

“Draco, you know I love you, right? This Valentine’s thing…is it important?” he tried.

“Important? I guess a little bit. Why?”

“Well…”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Draco said icily.

He never saw the curse coming.

When he woke up he couldn’t move or see, but he knew where he was. The silk under him gave it away, he was tied to the bed. There was a faint click and a candle was lit on the other side of the room. It was hardly any light at all, but more than enough for him to make out Draco’s black-clad form clearly.

“That was very bad of you, Harry. It requires a lesson.”  
He dropped his shirt and walked over to Harry, he pulled a wooden chest from under the bed and turned the key.  
“You see Harry, a lot of things aren’t a necessity. That still doesn’t mean you can dismiss them. I will demonstrate.”

He took a small red bottle out of the chest and opened it. He let a little bit of the fluid flow on to his palm and rubbed his hands. It smelled like raspberries, but Harry highly doubted it was simply syrup. His lover was still very close to Severus Snape. It could be anything.

“You shouldn’t worry, you know I love you right?” Draco said sweetly.  
It was still impossible to tell, he was ‘sweet’ more often. It didn’t really mean anything.  
He pulled the silk sheet off Harry and pounced on the bed. He kneeled in-between Harry’s legs and smirked at the boy. He looked like a marble sculpture in the faint light, his eyes shining silver. Harry couldn’t help licking his lips. Draco’s smirk widened, apparently that was exactly what he had been going for.

He slowly placed his hands on each of Harry’s thighs and rubbed gently. He dragged his hands over Harry’s hips and circled his abdomen. He massaged his chest and playfully pinched a nipple. Harry gasped and he giggled. Draco grabbed the bottle again and covered Harry in another layer of the raspberry stuff.

“Will you stop worrying? I can see it in your eyes, Harry. It will be ok. Mostly.” He said and bent over the edge of the bed. After a few moments he pulled a pair of ankle-shackles out of the chest and fastened them on Harry. He stood up on the bed and muttered a spell that lifted Harry’s legs up. He fastened a hook to the shackles and muttered something else. The spell hooked the shackles on the rings they had installed.

The boy saviour was hanging from the ceiling while his arms were still tied to the bed which caused his back to bend awkwardly. He felt Draco’s hands on his legs again and his back and even squeezing his buttocks. After the second layer Draco hopped off the bed and out of the room, leaving Harry to hang there. Harry contemplated using wandless magic to break the bonds and get out of there to have some fun of his own, but changed his mind. It would be waste of strength if he knew Draco, and he did. The other had probably put protections on the entire construction to prevent just that. Also, it would be a very self-indulgent way to flaunt power and he was against that. 

After a moment or two he thought ‘fuck it all’ and tried. Of course, he failed miserably. Not even a twitch. That meant that Draco was very serious about his lesson then. It was not a good idea to cross Draco when he was in such a mood.  
It often resulted in a spanking.

As he hung there he noticed the temperature in the room was rising and he was fairly sure it wasn’t just his imagination. The hotter it got the itchier his skin felt. It felt like tiny little legs were walking all over him heating his skin more than the room did.  
He started to really wonder if Draco was coming back after the first two hours, his skin was starting to get unbearably hot.

He knew the feeling; he had just never felt it that badly before. It’s that feeling, the one you get when your lover is close you and you’re jus dying for him to touch you… It’s being incredibly aroused and not being able to do anything about it.

They had tried many potions, massage oils and other things before, but this one was new to him. He was kind of curious about it, but it wasn’t very interesting on his own.

Suddenly the mirror sprang to life and Draco’s face smiled at him.

“Enjoying yourself Harry? A bit warm in there isn’t it?” he said sweetly, right before wrapping his lips around a strawberry POP-sicle and sucking on it loudly.  
Harry Potter glared at the mirror but licked his lips at the picture Draco was providing him with. He didn’t know which was more evil, the mirror or the desire. His muscles tightened but the binds didn’t budge.  
The Mirror-Draco traced the POP-sicle with his tongue and giggled slightly at the popping noises it made. Harry watched for a while but he ultimately ended up growling. It wasn’t often that he growled but when he did you knew you were in for it. It was either fuck or kill at that time.

Draco grinned and ended the spell, he had decided to let him sweat on his own a little while longer. He had seen Harry’s swollen cock and he knew without looking that he was no better off himself, his body was quite clearly asking for the picture he had created for himself.

He waited for fifteen more minutes and then very quietly went up the stairs. He opened the door and smiled at Harry who could only growl back.

“Now do you understand? You see, it’s not necessary for me to fuck you right now because you know I love you even if I don’t. But wouldn’t it be rather nice?” he said.

Harry nodded and mumbled a faint “‘m sorry”. He had realised his mistake just fine and he was quite willing to make up for it.   
Oh gods was he wiling…

Draco circled the bed with a predatory look. He knew how it affected his lover, which is why he did it. He had in fact practiced it in the mirror until even he had to remember to breathe. His mother had laughed when she had caught him doing it but it was a damn convenient skill.

He played with his scaly necklace for a bit and smirked. Harry was already writhing in his restraints and with every second the whines turned needier. 

“Please Drac, I’m truly sorry. Don’t just leave me hanging here.” he begged.

“Oh I don’t know, you’re very amusing like this.”

“Sadist.”

“Whiner.” 

He chuckled at his poor lover and relented. He sat down on the side of the bed and lightly blew on Harry’s glowing skin, making him hiss.

“Damn, cold.”

Draco thanked his former Head of House for the gift. It was a most lovely sense enhancer. And Harry was nothing if not a true sensualist.

He continued to blow lightly on different areas of skin for a while and then changed tactics. Gently he raked his nails down Harry’s thigh and the thrashing got more violent. He moaned from the lightest of caresses and hissed in pain from gentle scratches. It was amazing and intoxicating.

Draco was sure he could keep doing it all day, testing out different ways to make his lover squirm. Alas, the lotion would wear off in another hour so had little time to waste. 

“Draco!” Harry whined impatiently. The sporadic touches were blowing his mind and the approaches changed often enough for him to be unable to get used to any of them. The low chuckles he got in return only spurred him on and he tugged on the shackles.

“I don’t think so. I intend to enjoy as much of this as I can, Potter. You just hang in there.” 

“Ha. Ha.”

Draco laughed warmly and reached to the bedside table to pick up his wand. After a little shower of sparks Harry could feel something moving. His legs were moving more apart and lifting him higher in the air. The position just became more uncomfortable the more his legs spread and he groaned at the sound of joints popping.

It also made him a very easy target.

His mind supplied him with various possibilities and he had to bite his tongue not to cry out at just the thought. Draco had noticed the look and stood up so he could look his lover in the eyes.

He slowly bent closer and Harry gasped at the touch of silver on his skin. He closed his eyes to limit all the impulses going to his brain but it didn’t help much. When Draco’s lips finally touched his it was all he could do not to catch them with his teeth. He was still worried the other may pull away but remained calm and took what Draco would give.

Draco’s tongue took a leisurely path from his lover’s lips down his jaw line and neck to his shoulder where he gently nipped at it. He kissed his way back up and finally enveloped Harry's mouth with his own.

He could feel the need in the kiss, the taste of Harry was laced with desperation. It had been a while since he had kissed him in that way, like he was afraid someone might come and take all these wonderful sensations away from him. Draco knew he would have to break it off for fear that he may lose control of himself and do something foolish.

“Please, Draco.” 

It was little more than a whisper but he felt compelled to give in to it. Harry was being uncharacteristically innocent, something he had missed. In the time they’d been together the shine he’d had as a boy had been replaced with something more mature as he explored the world. 

Those words, Draco had heard them before. Often in the heat of passion and often meant. But never as _sincere_ as they were in that one whisper. He pressed his face against Harry’s chest and sighed. It was perfect, the warmth pulsing from beneath, the faint sound of his heartbeat and the erratic rise and fall of his chest. His fingers moved on their own, tracing patterns while barely touching the soft flesh under his fingertips. 

Lightly, he circled his left nipple while his tongue flicked teasingly over the other. He played until the gasps became moans and then the moans screams as he bit down. He enjoyed Harry so responsive, he always was but this was on a level close to lunacy. He could literally drive him mad if he wasn’t careful.

He let go of him and took a few steps back. Waiting a moment to make sure Harry was watching him he slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his legs. He stepped out of them and put his hands on his hips. 

“Tell me Harry, what are you thinking of?”

“Oh Gods…I will never tire of the sight of you.”  
Draco smirked down on him and walked around the bed again.

“Harry, Harry, Harry. Do you even know how good you look, entirely at my mercy?”

“You have none.” Harry retorted playfully.

“Very true. Ah, time to get to the point I guess. Shame, I so enjoyed your squirming.”

“I bet you did.”

Draco climbed on the bed between Harry’s legs and started tickling the insides of his thighs. This caused him to struggle against his shackles once again and Draco laughed.

“Sadist.”

“Yes, yes, we’d covered that.”

“Well I thought it needed repeating.”

“Oh really?” Draco said and slapped Harry’s arse.

“Ah, you bastard!”

This earned him another slap on the other cheek and a chuckle. Draco sank to his knees and licked the inside of Harry’s thigh with the occasional bite that earned him a gasp every time. He had purposefully placed his wand within reach and when he finally placed a lick on Harry’s balls he used his wand to simultaneously release the shackles that held him to the headboard.

The groan turned in to a yelp when Harry fell on to the bed and dug his fingers in to the silk. Draco then lengthened the chains so he would be more comfortable and resumed his little licks. He knew his lover’s impatience well and aimed to exploit it. When he took one of the balls in his mouth and sucked gently Harry tried to get up and reach him.

“We’ll be having none of that Potter. You disobey, I stop.” 

Harry let himself fall back on the pillow with a groan and Draco continued. He changed his mind and looked at his lover’s flushed face.

“Just for that I’ll have to punish you again.” he said and slapped Harry’s arse, hard this time.

By his calculations the lotion should have worn off partially and he would be able to get away with it. To make sure he watched Harry’s expressions carefully. There was only a little yelp and a slight frown. Reassured, he did it again. And again.

“Please Draco, I’ll behave!”

“Good. Now, where was I? Oh, I remember.”

The blond grinned at Harry and took both his balls in his mouth.

“Ah, _damn_ , you’re too good at this.” 

Draco didn’t answer, he rolled them around in his mouth, enjoying the raspberry flavour and that which made it Harry. He had never been one of those babies that always put everything in his mouth but damn Harry if he didn’t make him want to swallow him whole. Every inch was so saturated with essence of Harry, something he couldn’t explain but which was none the less irresistible to him.

He licked downwards and smiled in to Harry’s skin. He knew that he did what he did very well and was eagerly anticipating the noises he would make his lover produce. He found the opening and traced it with his tongue.

“Draco, Morgana take your soul, you know what you do to me.”

Draco probed him with his tongue and slapped him for his insolence. He resisted the urge to say ‘language young man’ and proceeded to tongue-fuck him.

He added squeaks to his list of adorable noises Harry makes and replaced his tongue with a finger. He wrapped his other hand around Harry’s flushed cock and pumped it lazily.

“Don’t you dare come yet Potter.”

“Wasn’t…ah…planning on it.”

“Addict.”

“ _Fuck_! Your fault.” 

Draco took the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth and twirled his tongue around it slowly. He added another finger and increased the pace. He cupped his balls and squeezed, extracting another deep throated moan.

“Do you think I should fuck you now? Or would you rather I play a bit more?”

“Fuck you Draco, just take me already! I’m so hot I can’t fucking stand it any more.”

“So I should slam my cock inside you, making you scream my name and scream _fuck, more_. Then, you’d lose all sense and not even hear yourself any more and all you’ll feel is me, thrusting inside you, ripping you apart. Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Just checking.” Draco said.

He extracted his fingers and bent over to the chest to grab the lube. He spread the slick substance all over his cock, shivering at the touch. He had purposefully ignored it and it was so hard he imagined they could use it as a battering ram. He used his slick fingers to spread it on Harry and pushed inside. It was incredibly easy, he could have not bothered with the lube even.

With a grunt he slammed in to Harry, pulling on his hips to meet his thrust. He drew back slowly and drove himself deeper with a hard thrust.

“Fuck me Draco, fuck me _raw_.” Harry moaned.

“Shit Harry, you always know what to say.”

He let go of Harry’s hips and wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock again.

“Move with me.” he said.

He started thrusting again, each time harder than before, his mind reeling with the feel of it. He roughly pumped Harry’s cock more or less in time with his thrusts but after a while, he knew he couldn’t focus on both.

He let go and grabbed Harry’s hips again. “Touch yourself. I want to see it.” he said between grunts and Harry obediently took his cock in his hand and squeezed it.

“Merlin save me.” he whispered to himself. 

The sight of Harry in chains, touching himself while watching Draco fuck him hard was intoxicating. His pace increased and he rammed in to Harry , his moans rising in volume. Harry bit his lip and pumped faster.

“Watching you watching me.” he said and Draco couldn’t agree more.

He could feel his mind going blank and when he came the feeling took over all of his other senses. He screamed Harry’s name, his fingers digging in to the boy’s hips nearly drew blood.

When he regained some semblance of lucidity he saw Harry licking his fingers clean. The boy looked at him and smiled. Draco smirked and dipped his fingers in to the little puddle on Harry’s abdomen and brought them to his lips. He nearly moaned at the taste.

“Have you been eating pineapples again?”

The raven-haired boy nodded with an evil smirk. “All bloody week.”

“ _Really_ now.“ 

“Yes, really. Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco. And today is the 13th of February.” Harry said sweetly.

Draco knew when he saw that grin that he’d been had. And he didn’t mind one little bit.

* * *


End file.
